The sin of your lips
by jacksblackpearlviper
Summary: DM stars a game of seduction with HG it started off just to bother her but Dra.never expected her to challenge him and play along, he will discover Herm.can have a dark side and things just myght turne dangerous for them. Love? or simply lust? M to be saf


**Chapter 1**

**Draco's new attack**

It was a winter vacation at Hogwarts, the students that had stayed where enjoying their class free days either by staying in their common room, playing wizards chess in the great hall, or going outside to have a fight of snowballs, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw.

Of course these activities did not include the Slytherins they prefer funner stuff like, annoying the rest of the houses, plotting new ways to humiliate the Gryffindors, and thinking of new insults for mud bloods.

In a nutshell everyone was doing their best at staying away from studies, homework, and teachers, all except one Gryffindor who was in the library enjoying it all to her self just the way she liked, with the exception of Madame Pince, Hermione was the only one in the library she was attentively reading a book call _The anatomy of magical creatures._ Hermione was so into her book that she didn't even hear Madam Pince calling her

"Miss Granger… miss Granger…" she whispered " Miss Granger" she shriek out loud , a little too out loud for the library, Hermione looked up from the book abruptly

"Hmm…oh… um… sorry Madame Pince I couldn't hear you"

"Yes I notice, listen I have some thing to attend in the great hall and you're the only one here …."

Hermione closed the book getting the hint to leave the library.

"No, no, miss Granger I trust there would bee no problem if you stay here alone, I trust you bee well behaved in my absence, I won't take long."

"Yes of course thank you."

Madame Pince looked at Hermione as if regretting the decision to leave a student unattended in her library but, than again she was just there reading.

Hermione opened the book before Madame Pince would change her mind and tell her to leave. Pince turned and left the library.

* * *

Down in the dungeons near the entrance of the Slytherin common room were standing around Draco and his friends, laughing at what had happened to Neville Longbottom before he left to his grandmother for the holydays.

"You should've seen him Draco, Longbottom didn't know where it came-"

"Draco, Draco…" Goyel interrupted Zini , he was running towards Draco.

"What is it Goyel?" Said Draco in a bothered tone. Trying to catch his breath Goyel answered "It's the ….mudblood…Granger… she is alone… in the library"

"What about Pince?"

"No body not even Weasley or Potter "

Draco face had a malevolent smile "Boys what do you say we go and have some fun"

They entered the library and saw Hermione, Draco took advantage of the fact that she was too concentrated on her reading to even notice him. "Well, well look what I just found a book worm"

Hermione was startle by the voice and as soon as she recognized it as Draco's she felt her insides bobbling with anger, Hermione looked up from her book and stared at Draco with anger.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to insult you mudblood." Draco said as Crabbe, Goyel and Zini laugh.

"No but seriously Granger we where — passing by and I saw you here… alone and I thought to my self this…" Draco's voice change to a seductive tone, his gray eyes became dark with desire as if he was looking at something sweet that he desperately wanted, his eyes began to slowly scan her body from feet to head, stopping at her legs and licking his lips " … beautiful woman shouldn't be alone"

Even though Hermione was wearing regular blue jeans and a long sleeves fuzzy pink sweater she felt naked, exposed with the way Draco looked at her, she couldn't think of any insult, spell she couldn't even reach for her wand she was numb, shocked to be quite honest she felt trapped she never expected this from Draco, the only thing that popped in to her mind was to look at him with fury and hopefully get and insult, that she could fight back, she was looking at him intently with rage.

"hoo, hoo look boys…" Draco leaned in to the desk and got close to Hermione's face and looked her straight in to her eyes

" she's got fire in those brown eyes" he looked down to her lips Draco licked his bottom lip seductively, as if wanting to taste hers, then he looked back at her now scared eyes.

Hermione couldn't thing of anything else but to leave before thing get worse, she closed the book got up from the chair and crossed the laughing Slytherin's.

" Granger" shouted Draco

Hermione didn't know why but she stooped and turned, Draco winked at her and pushed his lips in the air to throw her a kiss than smirked at her.

Hermione felt her cheeks turned pink, she pressed her lips in anger wrinkle her nose and turned back to the way out as she heard a laughing Draco say

"I made her blush, oooh don't feel bad mudblood you're not the only one to get that effect from me"

Hermione left as fast as she could nearly knocking madam Pince on her way out.

_Ok so there it is please review, I don't have a beta so you will find a lot of errors and if any body wants to be my beta I will appreciated let me know in a review or an email_

_till next chapter, thanks for reading _


End file.
